


In the Shadows

by Mad_Martini



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Martini/pseuds/Mad_Martini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS for Season 5 Mission 3: Thorn In My Side</p>
<p>The rest of the story is pure speculation and my own curiosity about what's going on inside Steven Sissay's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shadows

The taste of blood in his mouth was nothing new. Or at least it wasn’t unfamiliar. But laying on his bed, a too short military cot that amounted to the same thing, feeling the tender flesh across his ribcage, probing the split lip with his tongue, Steve began to wonder exactly why he’d let it happen.

He could have killed Golightly. Easily. Even after he’d been beaten. Wouldn’t have broken a sweat from the effort. But that wasn’t what this mission was about. What this mission was about was getting a little fuzzy at the moment, too.

Hauled into Golightly’s ‘command centre’, Sissay hadn’t even had the chance to plausibly deny assisting the Ex-Abel rebels when someone hit him from behind. His next clear memory, and clear was a very loose definition at that point, he’d been cuffed, his arms raised above his head and was at the mercy of Ian’s fists.  
Fortunately, Ian was soft, weak.  
Steve had milked the hits, making them sound more painful. Not the first time he’d found himself in this type of situation. But after a few minutes, and some fairly unhinged sounding threats, the hits had become harder. A glint of metal in Ian’s pudgy fingers.  
_Brass knuckles?_ He wasn’t sure, but it hadn’t been long after that when a couple of the head shots had really rung his bell. Things got a little fuzzy again at that point.

He hadn’t looked at anything reflective since staggering back to his room, but he’d felt blood dripping onto his shoulder earlier and now he could feel it crusted on the side of his head and face.  
Vaguely he wondered if it needed a couple of stitches.  
Stitches would mean the medical area, which would mean a doctor.  
Which meant Lobatse.

On the way back to his room, he’d seen her. Well, two of her, given the blurriness of his vision. She was standing on the step of the medical shed, standing in the light of the flood lamps, while he stumbled his way unsteadily through the shadows.  
She had looked in his direction – he must have knocked something or made a noise – but hidden in the shadows, she wouldn’t have seen who, or what, it was.

He sighed at the memory.  
He could have gone to her, sought treatment, but that would have led to questions. Questions he couldn’t answer. And he didn’t want to lie to her. Something about that woman brought out the noble streak in him.

Colonel De Luca had made it clear that he couldn’t risk his cover by telling Lobatse what was really happening. And with what she thought of him, the way she looked at him, she probably wouldn’t believe him anyway.  
Holding a ragged piece of cloth up against the gash on his scalp, Sissay laid his head down on the jacket he was using as a pillow and closed his eyes, hoping for sleep. And hoping that in the end, this would all be worth it. 

It was a lonely life, hiding in the shadows all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I have no idea what is coming up for Steve for the rest of Season 5 (I'm only up to Mission 10 because I'm trying to make the missions last) - whether this is all an act or whether he really is intent on helping Abel. But I can't help liking the character (I'm always drawn to complex, shady characters for some reason) and the Steve Sissay/ Kefilwe Lobatse interplay is interesting.  
> So if this deviates from what's coming up, don't blame me (but also, don't tell me! :))


End file.
